


First Day Off

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [79]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of touring, the first day off can be a bit...troubling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Off

 “I’m so fucking bored,”

                Shannon snorted, “Yeah, well, smelling your feet aren’t exactly the highlight of this break either.”

                Jared grinned and wiggled his feet that we on Shannon’s lap, “Well, too bad.”

                Rolling his eyes, he looked at the half-asleep guitarist in the armchair, “You bored too?”

                “Stupid Vicki and her stupid trip. She knew I was coming back today,” whined Tomo.

                Jared sighed, “Being on break is boring.”

                Shannon laughed, “Come on you two, we need to cheer up. We’re on break!”

                Tomo and Jared looked at each other, “Shannon, we’re bored!” whined the two younger men.

                Shannon sighed and leaned back, “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
